


I need you now but IDK you yet

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Audra Phillips, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Second Chances, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Maturin accepts Eddie's sacrifice and allows him to return under one extraordinary condition ...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 70
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yep ... title taken from a song .. so low i have fell lol   
> In my defense it was from a reddie animation by meowsteryy on Twitter that made me cry ..
> 
> idk you yet-alexander 23

Richie was walking barefoot through the desolate streets of Derry. He didn't know how long he had been walking, only it must have been enough because his feet hurt. There was not a single light inside houses and commercial places. It looked like a ghost town. It was weird ... he thought.

When he passed by a place the lights came on, but there was nobody inside. It all seemed fucking insane to him, but he kept walking until he came a few meters away from his old school. Oh no! ... this must be a nightmare about the clown ..

It had been a lot more than a month since he had a nightmare with it. Why couldn't it be another dream with Eddie? .. Damn it! .. but he was not afraid .. he was furious. The wretch was dead and it was not going to ruin his dreams ..

He made his way to the school and pushed hard on the doors. When he stepped foot in the darkness of the main hallway the lights came on immediately and his feet had shoes on now. He looked at his body and saw he was a boy again. If the clown thought this was going to change how he felt, he was wrong. He wasn't afraid of him ..

He walked down the hallway full of lockers and came to his. His fingers barely brushing the metal .He heard a laugh and his heart jumped ... it was Eddie's laugh when they were children. He turned and waited. After a few seconds he heard it again in another hallway. Just like in horror movies ... He followed it.

The laughter stopped and was heard again until Richie had come all the way to the gym. He put a hand on the door to open it and noticed it was no longer a small hand. Everything had changed.His face was different and he had grown. He was a teenager now and he was wearing the prom outfit. It struck him as curious, but he was not afraid. It didn't matter the circumstances...He was going to kick the clown's damn ass ... even if it was in his dreams.

He walked in and was a little surprised to see the arrangement and dim lights, music, and dancing couples. He moved forward and tried to find a familiar face. He couldn't remember half the faces, but he supposed he would watch as he waited for the damn clown to show itself. Someone put a glass of punch in his hand. Richie looked at it and let it fall to the ground. He was sick of this shit. He had gone to the prom alone ... he didn't need to remember it. All the losers have done it. He looked at his sneackers who didn't fit his stupid suit and laughed a little.

Then the sweet music stopped and it started a modern song that did not correspond to the time.But instead of fear e felt a nervousness that he thought forgotten ... a repressed memory which returned with force. He felt the excitement in his body as if his blood was cider filled with fizzing bubbles ... the song "You need to calm down" by Taylor Swift was playing. This couldn't be more ridiculous ... And suddenly just like in those distant years ... the lights went out for a few moments.

He heard a soft, masculine voice whispering near his jaw. Someone's breath brushing his skin.Obviously the person was trying to change his voice so as not to be recognized, but Richie had no idea who it could be ... not then or now ...

\- "It's now or never, loser ..."

Someone grabbed him by the lapel of his ridiculous suit and pulled him down. Their mouths collided. The other person stroked Richie's lower lip for a few seconds with his soft lips and mint breath to suck on it.

The singer repeated the phrase "you need to calm down" just as Richie's heart made a triple somersault. 

The lights came on and the place was empty. Just glasses of punch on the floor and colored pieces of paper where couples used to be. Richie was breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and noticed that he was an adult without shoes again.

He bit his lip recalling the scene over and over again.

Just before he died, Eddie had said the same thing to him. Just before he asked him to go with the losers to kill the clown. He had taken him by his shirt and whispered in almost the same tone ... the same words ..

Richie fell to his knees crying. Eddie ... it had been Eddie ... so many years ago ... so much time wasted.He screamed his name in the dark emptiness of the gym. There were no lights or anything.Everything was empty. It was all dark.

He woke up with a start trembling. He was in his bed. In his old house. Covered in sweat and shaking in his underwear. He look at the corner where Eddie's suitcases were. Myra would come in a few days to collect them . Richie ran to them and opened them to grab the sweater once more. He would wash it later..or he wouldn't give it to Myra ..

He fell asleep smelling faint traces of Eddie's smell lingering on the fibers. His cheeks full of dried tears traces. 

*

  
\- "Another dream?" ..

The woman asked from her chair, as she took notes in her notebook. Since his friend's death and due to his dreams and sonic hallucinations, Richie had decided to seek help.

\- "This was different .. I remembered something from my past ..".   
\- "Something good ... or bad?".   
-"Something wonderful.."

He stopped talking in order to control the lump of tears that clutched at his throat. He just nodded and took a deep breath. She offered him a box of disposable tissues. He thanked her.

\- "He kissed me at the prom ... lights went off for a few minutes that night, but I remembered his voice and ..."   
\- "It was Eddie .. or do you think it was him?"   
\- "It was his voice .."   
\- "I think you should tell him how you felt and how you feel now .. Go to places that were important to you, while you were friends .. Say goodbye. You cannot go forward until you say goodbye. Think he is better now .. he doesn't suffer. And he wouldn't wanted you to suffer either "..

The woman said compassionately. Richie raised his eyebrows. Did she stop being his psychiatrist to give him a friend's advice? It didn't matter. It didn't sound bad to go to those places and try..to tell him how he felt..but to say goodbye? .. He wasn't ready yet ..

He nodded and seconds later the delicate sound of a notebook closing was heard. The session was over. Richie would come back next week.


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking at something ... water ... or something that looked like water. It was blurry, but bright. He could see what looked like sand and a pair of glasses ... it was Richie's ... glasses !? He tried to turn around and saw the surface of the water above him. Why didn't he need to breathe? .. Was he dead? .. He tried to raise his hand to the light, but there was nothing. He had no body .. shit! .. he was dead indeed..

The sadness he felt lasted a short time and before it became anxiety a pair of feet broke the surface of the water. He saw Richie in shorts. He was thinner and his eyes seemed dull. He watched as he swam to the glasses that rested on the sandy bottom. 

He got a little scared. Richie would take them and go back to the surface. He tried to touch him ... to follow him, but he couldn't. It was as if he was just floating. He made an effort and felt as if he brushed the skin on the back of Richie's hand.

Richie stopped immediately and crouched down to see. It was as if he didn't see anything. He couldn't see him. Eddie was dead .. He felt a deep sadness begin to bloom in his soul. If that was what he was now .. just a spirit ..

Richie had felt it and turned around, but after a few seconds of seeing nothing he came back to the surface.

If Eddie had a body now he would be shrunken ... trying to make himself as small as possible. He thought with all his might about Richie. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to follow him to wherever he went. He looked at the surface and began to rise, but before he could break it he heard a voice.

\- "Later ... you will meet later"

Eddie felt warmth surrounding him and his emotions turned hazy again. It was the first time his conscience was alert enough and he had seen Richie ... but now he was reverting to the previous state where it was as if he was waiting, inside a cocoon. Something inside him made him think that he was connected to Richie's glasses ... The blood that fell on them the day he died ... it was his only connection ... He fell into a deep sleep.

  
*

  
He was looking at him from afar. As if floating near the ceiling. It was not the first time he saw him ... or called for him ... he was with him. At night he hugged him or tried to do it, absurd now that he didn't have a body.

Richie was making himself a sandwich. He hadn't eaten all day and when he got home he only did so because he saw the refrigerator door opening by itself.

Eddie had done it. 

Other times he called him by his name when he seemed to have nightmares ... Although after a while he discovered that, somehow, if he stroke Richie's hair to wake him up while calling his name he would stopped shaking and began to babble his name. As if he was answering. Eddie wanted to believe he was dreaming about him. So it seemed..

When Richie stopped eating for a long moment, his gaze lost in space, Eddie pulled himself up to him and brushed his friend's hand.

Richie reacted and looked thoughtfully at his hand before going back to eating his sandwich. At that moment Eddie saw him smiling a sad smile.

  
*

  
Richie had mentioned the sonic hallucinations to his psychiatrist, but not the tactile ones or the little things out of place in his apartment. He didn't want to be more of a concern or worse, end up taking pills. Also something positive was that now he slept and ate better.

He remembered the first time he heard his voice in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare reviving his death when he felt fingers caressing his hair. The dream switched. They were alone in a misty space.Eddie was fine and hugging him, while Richie cried into his neck.

He whispered his name in his ear and Richie looked up to see that Eddie was smiling. Would he be taking care of him in his dreams? Or would it just be a product of his tormented mind? At that moment he woke up and when his heart had calmed down he heard once more, as if he were by his side .. "Richie" ..

He was not afraid. And every time he had nightmares they ended the same way. Eddie was rescuing him from his own demons.

He had acquired the habit of going swimming to the same place where he and the boys had wiped blood from his bodies that day ... where they had hugged him, while mourning the loss of his friend. He went on Saturdays. 

Now that he lived in Derry. Found a new job. Now he wrote jokes for more successful comedians than him from the comfort of his laptop and had also started writing a dark humor book, a graphic novel based on his experiences.

The other losers had laughed and congratulated him. They had even offered to help him with whatever he needed to tell his story. Although the world will thought it was just another science fiction and aliens book ...

His psychiatrist disagreed when he told him of his habit of going swimming on weekends, but she did not completely disapprove of it either. He thought about that as he stroked the fabric of the sweater that he now kept under his pillow. 

He sighed. Tomorrow would be Saturday. Myra was coming for Eddie's suitcases the next morning.

  
*

Eddie was happy to watch his friend improving over time. He was no longer as sad as before and was glad that he sometimes went to the lake. But he felt incomplete. He knew Richie was going on Saturdays, because he had mentioned it while talking to himself one night. Eddie hadn't been able to go with him . He had no control over how many times he would leave the nebula and return to his side ,but he was grateful to whoever it was that allowed him to see Richie.

As his thoughts drifted back and forth in the semi-conscious state he was in when he was in the nebula, he heard a voice. The same voice that long ago told him "later."

\- "It is time ... you can return. The sacrifice born of the purity of your feelings .. You are granted to return with someone else .. but their soul is fragmented .. it will return through you."

\- "What ... can I go back? ... what do you mean by going back? ... ah ehh thanks for letting me see Richie ... but what does it mean to go back? I don't have a body !? and who else will come?"

Eddie felt warmth envelop him again. Just like when he saw Richie underwater that first time and just like he saw him in his apartment some time later. 

All his thoughts ceased. There was only light ... and silence ...

  
*

  
Richie was sitting on a rock, drying himself off. It had been 3 months already. His life had changed so drastically since Eddie's death. A publisher had accepted his manuscript and they were in negotiations to find an artist. Perhaps in a few years he himself would read about a skinny little hypochondriac who sacrificed his life for his friends and took a large part of his soul with him.

Meanwhile he bought a local radio station with his savings and the help of his parents. He spent his sleepless Friday nights doing a show, sometimes talking about local legends and conspiracy theories between jokes and music.

He smiled as he gazed at the surface of the water.He must go soon. The sun had already caused his some redness from being in the water for too long.He sighed and looked up at the sky.

\- "Eds .."

Suddenly he heard a bubbling sound. He took his glasses that were on the grass beside him to better see. In the center of the body of water a series of bubbles reached the surface. Maybe it was methane. It wouldn't be weird, he thought. He kept watching.

At one point a head emerged from the water to take a deep breath. Richie screamed and stood up immediately.

\- "Ah shit!" ..

It appeared to be a man. He dived again and Richie got nervous and before jumping into the water he screamed.

\- "Damn it, man! .. Bad place not to know how to swim!".

He jumped in and started swimming toward the bubbles. Just when he reached them the man came out again to take a breath. Richie froze.

It was Eddie ...

Eddie clung to his neck. He was exhausted and had only managed to breathe a couple of seconds to say the other's name.

\- ".. Ri..chie? .."

Then he passed out in the arms of a scared and very confused Richie Tozier.


	3. Chapter 3

\- "Mike .. Mike, my man .. You have to listen to me .. Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. Please tell me .. tell me .."

Mike received the attachment and opened it. A wave of sadness, longing, and pity for Richie washed over him. It was a photograph of Eddie sleeping on a bed. He had probably found it among the things in his suitcase or Myra herself had given it to him before leaving for Los Angeles.

Mike sighed. 

\- "You're not hallucinating. It's an old picture of Eddie. Richie we already talked about this..You're going to get sick if you keep going like this .."   
\- "No no.no. no ... wait Mike. Wait ... I know you don't believe me..just let ..me.. "

Mike was getting a video call now. He saw Richie's face tanner and he was thinner than last time. Before he could say anything to him, Richie's scared face disappeared to reveal a view of his room and then the bed where someone was sleeping. He approached the person and at that moment Mike almost dropped his cell phone.

Eddie was sleeping on Richie's bed. He was unharmed.There was no scar on his cheek and his clothes were clean. Although he looked somewhat pale.Mike was breathing hard. The camera focused again on Richie's face. They both looked scared at each other. Mike whispered without strength.

-"I'm on my way"..

  
*

  
\- "... Calm down for a second Richie! ... what if it's Penniwyse again! .."   
\- "What the hell are you talking about, Mike? .. you squeezed his heart yourself ... he doesn't exist anymore! ... "

They heatedly discussed the impossibility of Eddie's existence. They had not notified anyone else. They didn't know if it was safe. At least Richie knew he was not hallucinating.

Eddie had slept all the way home. He hadn't woken up in several hours. After the initial shock, Richie had given him a bath and changed his clothes with the ones from the suitcases which Myra didn't want to take with her. Richie had kept them. And now Eddie was wearing his own clothes again.

He looked so placid. Sleeping in Richie's bed, in the old Tozier house before his parents moved to New York after their traumatized son. Now just him lived there. His parents were still living in the Big Apple. 

Richie snapped out of his trance when Mike shook him by the shoulders. 

\- "Hey..we will solve it..As soon as he wakes up we will ask him questions and we will know if it is the clown or not .. And .. if he is our Eddie ... we will call the others..ok .." ..

Richie just nodded.

\- "Go take a bath friend..you stink of dirty water .."

Richie laughed heartily for a few seconds. It was true. He had taken care of Eddie and forgotten about himself, not wanting to take his eyes off his friend for a second. He retired to the bathroom.

When he came out, Eddie was still sleeping. He got dressed and went to find Mike. He was in the kitchen making a couple of sandwiches and opening a beer. He took a sip and closed his eyes.

Richie walked up to him and Mike offered him with a gesture. Richie nodded and sat on one of the barstools, while Mike offered him a beer.

  
*

  
Eddie woke up slowly . Richie's scent enveloped him. The soft sheets were a caress on his skin. He started to blink and groaned a little. He was still tired and somewhat warm. He tried to sit up, but he was exhausted. In a second Richie was at his side holding him by the shoulders.

\- "Hey hey..Eds don't push yourself .. lie down .."

Eddie had never heard him speak so tenderly. The feeling of having the sense of touch again was overwhelming. He could feel Richie's warm hands.Was he Richie? .. Eddie thought so .. He saw another figure approaching the bed.

\- "Eddie? .. Are you .. okay? .. how did you survive? .."   
\- "Um .. I think so .. who are you? .."

Richie and Mike exchanged glances. The first asked with a broken voice and tears on the edge of his eyes. 

Eddie couldn't see him like that .. why was he crying? .. what was wrong? .. and who was that other man?. He sat against the back of the bed.

\- "This is Mike..Do ..do you remember me .. Eds ?."   
\- "Richie, right? .. why are you crying? .."

Eddie took one of his hands and squizzed it.Richie returned the pressure and began to cry. His head hung from his shoulders and he removed his glasses with his other hand.

\- ". I do not remember well what happened .. There is only mist in my mind .., but I heard you crying .. you were calling me .. I just knew I had to come back to you .. and .. someone .. umm .. someone else is coming back too .. or something like that .. i don't.. aghh !! .. "

Richie and Mike watched Eddie grabbing his own head. It was obvious that he suffered from partial amnesia. Richie leaned him back against the pillows. He wiped away his tears and stroked the hair on his friend's forehead.

\- "Rest .. You must be hungry .. I'll go.. prepare something .. whatever you want."

Eddie smiled. He was very hungry. The headache receded. 

  
*

  
Mike and Richie called the others right after Eddie went back to sleep. He ate something and drank an electrolyte drink. He was tired. Still he answered all of Mike's questions and went back to sleep.

He seemed to have forgotten the circumstances of his own death and just could remembered scattered pieces of memories of his return to Derry. The fight with Pennywise had been erased from his mind. Mike thought it might be a defense mechanism. But they still didn't know how he had survived ... or why.

Richie told him that when he gave him a bath he found no scars. Not even childhood ones. It was like a new body. Although he seemed leaner and less muscular than before.

The boys would be there in a few days. During the weekend. They were ecstatic at Richie's zoom conference videocall of a sleepy Eddie eating in bed. Eddie didn't seem to recognize them. At least not all of them. Just Beverly, who he said was impossible to forget with her freckles, red hair and how loud she was.

After that he fell asleep. But he seemed to be watching every one of Richie's movements. Mike was a little nervous. He thought it might be a trick of the clown to get closer to Richie. But he wasn't sure.

Richie had his doubts, but he also wanted to believe with all his heart that his friend had come back for him. Mike decided to stay for a few days.

justify


	4. Chapter 4

Richie couldn't sleep. He was staring at the ceiling. He was on a sofa bed that he placed next to the guest bed where Eddie slept. Mike slept on an inflatable mattress a few feet near the door. They had been asleep for hours ... everyone except Richie.

He sighed. He was tired, but he couldn't stop going through hundreds of scenarios in his mind. He was a little startled when fingers touched his hand.

\- "Hey..can't you sleep? .."

Eddie's head was poking out over the edge of the bed. His fingers were still touching Richie's hand.The latter nodded.

\- "Do you remember when we were children .. when we took naps in the hammock, remember? .."

The former comedian's heart clenched with nostalgia. His breathing sped up a bit. 

\- "Yes ... I remember ..."

He took Eddie's hand in his. Eddie closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them when Richie asked :

\- "You said you heard my voice ... what did you mean by that ...?"   
\- "I .. don't. I don't know. I just have this feeling of having heard your voice for a while .. calling me .. sometimes i could heard you cry .. I know it doesn't make sense, but I feel like.. I should be .. close .. to you"..

Richie sighed. His head hitting the pillow. He did it again. Eddie looked at him sheepishly and his voice grew more anxious with each word.

"I know ... I can only remember our childhood ... but even at that time ... you were special to me ... I'm sorry I don't remember more ... I'm sorry."   
\- "Hey..hey..None of that spagetti..No one is upset about that..it is common you do not remember.I think is better this way.

The corners of Eddie's eyes had tears. He smiled and closed his eyes. They didn't spoke for long minutes. Richie realized Eddie had fallen asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. The warmth of their clasped hands soothed him enough to allow him to fall asleep.

  
*

  
\- "Hey..Hi..Are you alright, Eddie?"

Beverly said getting closer to him than the others .She knelt in front of him and put her hand on one of Eddie's knees. 

All the losers were in the living room surrounding the couch where Eddie was sitting with Richie next to him. Mike was in an couch , elbows on his knees and his hands clasped, watching her reaction.

\- "I'm ok, Bev. I'm glad everyone is ok .. I know you have questions .. i have too. There are things I can't remember .."

Richie added after Eddie, quietly and casually.

\- "Good thing he did not forget my jokes of his adorable mother .."

Eddie wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes at impertinence. A way to break the tension Richie gave to the losers. Still, it bothered Eddie a little.

\- "Beep beep Richie .."

\- "Oh! .. excuse me for a ... second."

They all watched as Richie got up to go to smoke on the balcony rail. They understood it was overwhelming for him to have Eddie back. Hearing the phrase from Eddie's lips had moved him.

Eddie regretted it. He didn't want to see him like that: Pretending to smoke, while furtively wiping his tears. His elbows leaning on the rail. He swallowed hard and sighed raggedly. He didn't expect that reaction from Richie. Eddie wanted to apologize.Maybe later. When they were alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bev who rushed over to hug him. He could feel wetness on his shoulder. He returned the hug awkwardly. He was not used to displays of affection. Still his eyes immediately moistened and he looked over the woman's shoulder at the others.

\- "Beverly .."

Ben said tenderly. He reached over to try to get her off Eddie. Beverly let herself be lifted by her shoulders and wiped her tears, while smiling. Eddie smiled at her.

\- "What is the la-la-last thing you remember? .. before waking ..up in surrounded by water?"

Bill said standing next to Mike's chair. His nervousness noticeable in the way he touched his elbow with one hand, while scratching his jaw.

\- "Um..I argued with Myra about coming here .. and bits and pieces of .. of being on the road to Derry .. nothing more .."

He looked at the floor, but out of the corner of his eye he could see how Bill's arms fell to his sides and one of his hands was trembling. Mike took his hand to calm him down and Bill covered his eyes with the other with a sigh. He looked like he was about to cry. 

\- "It makes sense that you don't recognize us .."

Ben said thoughtfully, as he walked to the window.Beverly was leaning against the frame, smoking a cigarette with shaking hands.

\- "Where is Stan? ..!"

Eddie asked suddenly with huge eyes full of confusion.

The losers looked at each other. The pain written on their faces. Ben patted Beverly's shoulder and then walked over to Eddie again. This time he sat next to him on the couch.

\- "Stan committed suicide . He didn't want to.. come back.. to Derry .."   
\- "What? .. oh god! ... oh god! .. my god! .."

Eddie was hyperventilating. His hands sank into his hair and he leaned his elbows on his knees and stared to cry.

Richie was beside him in the blink of an eye. His hand was drawing circles on Eddie's back. He was apologizing in his ear for not telling him sooner. Eddie wasn't listening . He felt so much pain inside. Mike apologized too, for waiting until they were together to tell him.

Richie had his forehead resting on Eddie's hair. He repeated again he was sorry, while he kept trying to calm him with his hand on his back.

After a few minutes Eddie sat up and nodded.There was nothing to do. He wiped away his tears.Richie's arm was around his shoulders and Eddie felt anchored once more. He began to calm down and smiled apologetically at him. Richie nodded understanding.

Ben looked at him with his soft gaze again, he asked:

\- "Mike says you mentioned that you weren't the only one who would come back? .. do you know who the other one is? .."   
\- "What if it is Stan?"

Bill interrupted hopefully. Mike replied.

\- "What if it's not him? .. Stan committed suicide. He wasn't killed by It. What if it's someone else? You said his soul was fragmented. Maybe it's someone who died before Stan? .."

Bill and Mike looked at each other. Mike comforted him by squeezing the hand he still held in his. 

A heavy silence filled the room. Eddie broke it with a whisper.

-"I do not know..."


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later they had all left. After a group hug and promises to always be in touch. Vacation plans made around food and beers. The air was starting to feel almost normal for The losers. Eddie was grateful. Deep down, they were still the friends he remembered from childhood.

  
*

  
Richie watched him from the fast food restaurant bar, while he waited for his orders. A hamburger with french fries and a soda for him and a chicken salad and tea for Eddie. His elbows were resting on the lustrous surface. Watching Eddie from a distance using his laptop.

Eddie was somewhat frustrated. The calls to his lawyer and bank had been fine. All his accounts in order and his money available. The most difficult thing had been the video call with Myra.

She was reluctant to accept such a drastic change of direction Eddie wanted for his life… his new life.After the shock and tears of finding him alive, the woman's anger and frustration were so powerful that they reminded Eddie of her mother.

Why should he go through that again? .. Again? .. Another version of Sonia. Another incomplete and empty life where everything he did was automatic.Where had he almost forgotten what it's like to live? At least in Derry he had friends who could help him through the first steps in the direction he wanted to take from now on.

He had to lie to her ... tell her he didn't remember their marriage. That the concussion was so bad it took him a while to remember who he was.And also that he needed to be by himself again. 

He closed the laptop two seconds after Myra hung up on him. The call had being screams, recriminations and pleas. He sighed and saw Richie approaching the table.

-"Everything alright?"..

Eddie smiled genuinely at him, as he couldn't recall doing in a long while . Just like when they were children ..

\- "From now on everything will be better ... or I hope so. I no longer have a job, no wife, no mortgage, and I have no idea where my car is ..."   
\- "Cheers for that, Eddie spaghetti!"

Richie said raising his soda. Eddie laughed heartily and thought, 'yeah ... everything would be fine from now on.'

\- "By the way..I have your car."

Richie said almost casually.

\- "You Whaaat?! .. How?"

Eddie dropped his fork into his salad. Richie smiled lowering his soda after a few sips.

\- "Well .. maybe.. I told Myra that your car was at the bottom of the pool of water .. where you came from by the way .. A tiny little white lie .."

Eddie started to laugh out loud. He couldn't hold back. The dimples of his face were further defined by his laughter. Richie was grinning wide. When Eddie calmed down a bit he said almost out of breath.

\- "Thank you .. I needed that .. really".   
\- "Eds..you wound me! .. you don't believe me? it is at the garage of the radio station !."

Eddie looked at him in surprise. His mouth was a little O. Richie inserted a potato chip. Eddie immediately spat it on a napkin.

\- "Fuck Richie! Yuck! Do you know how much canola oil is in that? .. Enough to clog your arteries, man! Do you want to kill me?"

Richie stopped laughing and got serious. He looked down at the table. He said in a very low voice.

\- "No .. I want you alive .. here .. with me."

Eddie was touched. He squeezed one of Richie's hands which was on the table for a couple of seconds.

-"I'm glad to be here."

He said before taking two fries and shoving them in his mouth at once. He was trying to chew without laughing much because of Richie's face.His red-handed robbery complaints eventually overcame him and he swallowed quickly to keep laughing out loud.

  
*

  
Mike had returned home after a couple of days after the meeting. Bill had decided to stay at an inn for week. So they were touring the town and reviving their friendship. Eddie and Richie were alone in the house.

After a few days, Richie moved into his room and Eddie stayed in the guest room he already inhabited. When Richie was on the radio on Friday nights, Eddie would tune in the radio and listen to him talk about everything and nothing. Sometimes he called and they antagonized a little while laughing. Other times he would fell asleep listening to him.

One night he left his room at dawn. He could not sleep. He was planning to go out to the living room veranda and get some fresh air.

He still hadn't decided what to do with his life.Richie was very generous. He had to look for a job at least, since the comedian refused to accept money. At least he would contribute with food and get some distraction.

He left slowly and silently. He did not want to wake up his friend, who he knew slept late sometimes working on his laptop. But when he was in the hallway that connected their rooms, he heard muffled whimpers. He got scared and stopped to listen. 

It was Richie. Would he be suffering from nightmares? Eddie walked towards his room and saw the door ajar. A silent agreement between the two: leave the doors ajar in case one needs the other.

He peeked inside and saw Richie trembling surrounded by twisted covers. He seemed to be suffering in his dream. Eddie didn't think too much about it and went inside.

He walked to the bed. He was saddened to see tear tracks on the comedian's temples. He touched him lightly on the shoulder to try to wake him up and said his name softly.

\- "Rich..Richie..Richie .."

Richie woke up startled. He sat on the bed quickly and grabbed onto Eddie's waist scaring him a bit. He hugged him tightly while crying. Eddie had his arms raised in shock, but he soon lowered them. One hand stroked the curls on the back of his friend's neck and the other rested on his shoulder. He said softly:

\- "Hey man..all's fine. It's over. It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine, Richie."

Richie raised his head, from where it was practically buried in Eddie's stomach, looked at him and with a broken voice confessed:

\- "I dreamed that you died ... again. That I woke up and you were still dead. That all this was not real and you ... were ..."   
\- "Oh Richie ..."


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie leaned forward to hug him by his head. His arms on Richie's shoulders and his nose buried in his friend's tousled curls. He smelled faintly of sweat and also of his personal scent. Eddie felt comforted by it. He also remembered fragments of emotions, nostalgia, sadness and the desire to go after Richie's voice when he called him. 

For several minutes they didn't move until Richie said more calmly.

\- "Can you .. stay? .. Just until I go back to sleep .."

Eddie was a bit surprised, but thought Richie's request was understandable. He didn't answer for several seconds. Richie was embarrassed and was quick to pull himself together.

\- "Forget it..that sounded fucking stupid..I."

Eddie cut him off.

\- "Okay. I'll stay. If you don't mind me kicking your ribs ... haha."

The comment acomplished its goal. Richie laughed a little.Their spirits rose. The atmosphere relaxed between them. Eddie climbed onto the bed. Richie granted him place. After laying down on his side with his back to Richie, Eddie relaxed enough to feel sleep pulling him into unconsciousness, but before falling asleep he felt his friend's arms wrap around his waist and a warm breath on the back of his neck lulling him to sleep. 

  
*

  
The following night they both walked to their rooms, but when they reached Eddie's bedroom door, he kept walking beside Richie without stopping. Richie smiled and thanked him looking down. Eddie noticed the blush in his friend's face.He didn't say anything, but he felt great the night before. He felt like he belonged to that place and that moment. So different from Myra ..

They settled down. Richie still didn't dare hug him from behind. He knew he was still awake and he was probably ashamed and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Eddie wanted him to hug him, but after several minutes nothing happened.He sighed and groped behind him for his friend's hand. He found it and listened him gasped in surprise. He put his friend hand on his stomach without saying a word to Richie and tried to fall asleep. Richie scooted over after a few seconds. They slept in the same position as the night before. 

Eddie wasn't sure if what he felt was physical attraction to Richie, but it was nothing like what he felt when he was with Myra. This was so much better. He thought how ridiculous it would be to discover that he liked men now he was in his 40's, but he had also never been attracted to anyone in particular.Even to Myra. He always believed he was asexual until he met her and after a long courtship he began to think that maybe he was demisexual.

What difference did it make now, he thought. He had a second chance. Now he could take things as they came. He didn't need to think about that, the important thing was that he was comfortable with himself.

He felt like he belonged to Richie's side. His heart was beating a little fast, he just hoped that if Richie noticed it he wouldn't comment. He fell asleep cataloging the warmth at the points of contact between their bodies.

  
*

  
Bill and Mike were having beers with the Chinese food they had ordered. Bill was still in Derry. He had decided to stay at Mike's request. Seizing the time to write the ending of his novel now that he was feeling more inspired by Eddie's return.

The first days he stayed at a inn, but his friend insisted he should stay with him and save money. 

After Eddie died, Mike had moved into a small house on the outskirts of town. It was small, but comfortable. The typical cottage with a screened-in porch and an old rocking chair.

After a few days, the men found their routine. While Mike worked in the library, Bill stayed home to write and sometimes made dinner. Other times he would go to the library to researched material for his next projects and made company to Mike.

Tonight they were watching a movie on Bill's laptop. They had had several beers. Bill was pleasantly comfortable. He blinked slowly, sleep lulling him. Unconsciously or maybe because of the alcohol, he rested his head on Mike's shoulder.

Mike looked at him somewhat surprised. He wasn't as drunk as Bill seemed to be. Then the writer noticed the scrutiny and tilted his head back to meet his friend's eyes. He smiled naturally.

Maybe he was really drunk, Mike thought. But his bright blue eyes and lazy smile were an attack to his senses. His heart began to beat rapidly. He sighed and kept looking at his friend who was still grinning goofyly at him.

Nothing crossed his mind. No extraordinary revelation. No momentous occasion or sign from the universe. He just did what he wanted without thinking about the consequences. And that was already rare for Mike.

His lips brushed against Bill's, who sighed and opened his mouth. Mike sucked on his lower lip and after licking it slowly, his tongue invaded Bill's mouth. The writer kissed him back, though more awkwardly than if he were sober.

They kissed for a few minutes and then Bill sighed and parted slightly. His eyes were closed. Mike watched as Bill bit his own lower lip without opening his eyes. 

Suddenly he realized what he had just done. For a few seconds he was mortified, but Bill opened his eyes at that moment. They looked at each other curiously. Then Mike felt his friend's fingers caressing the base of his skull and began to pull him towards him to bring their faces closer again. 

  
This time it was Bill who initiated the kiss.

  
* 

  
The same routine continued for a few more days. Neither commented on anything during the day until evening came and they went together to the comedian's room.

One Sunday morning Eddie got up before Richie to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, but he didn't feel like leaving the warmth of the bed, so he crawled back into the sheets. 

Richie groped for him, still asleep. He took him by the waist and pulled him to his body. He threw a leg over him and buried his nose where the shoulder and neck met. Eddie chuckled at the tickling sensation. Richie still half asleep kissed the skin over his pulse.Unconsciously Eddie moaned at the sensation.

Richie woke up fully. He stayed very still and after a few seconds in which his mind processed his friend's moan as one of pleasure, he did something crazy: he licked very slowly the place where he had placed the kiss.

Eddie moaned again. Richie stopped. He waited and asked in a very low voice .. Almost a whisper: 

-"Is this.. ok?.."

Eddie gasped and whispered his answer.

-"Yeahh.."


	7. Chapter 7

Richie started licking his neck. He sucked and marked the long neck as he went down. He left reddish marks on his way to the base Eddie's neck where he sucked harder. Eddie was panting. His hips lifting on its own seeking contact.

Richie got up suddenly. Eddie stopped feeling the stimulation and opened his eyes. Richie ran to the bathroom. Eddie heard the typical sounds of someone brushing their teeth.

-"Are you fucking kidding me?!."

He asked on the verge of anger. Richie answered something incomprehensible and then he could hear him wiping his mouth and spitting.

\- "What the fu ..."

Richie ran back and pounced on him. He whispered very close to Eddie's face. The weight of his body turning Eddie on again.

\- "I said I wanted to kiss you..without morning breath .."

And he proceeded to kiss him passionately. Eddie's anger faded at the contact of their tongues. It was a messy kiss, hurried. Devoid of control .Full of need. Richie's hands slipped under Eddie's shirt, caressing his abs up to his chest, where his fingers played with his nipples causing gasps to turn into moans of pleasure.

\- "Richie .. please .."

Richie bit his lip at seeing his friend so excited. One of his hands caressed his cheek. Eddie was looking at him sweetly. His mouth ajar. He was panting. The comedian's other hand went down to the hem of Eddie's shorts and slowly pulled them down to his thighs and stopped.

Eddie's member bounced on his defined stomach as it was released from its confinement. It was red and completely hard. The hand that was on Eddie's cheek squeezed slightly, while Richie looked at him as if asking for permission. Eddie nodded.

Richie grabbed his shorts and pulled the piece of clothing down his friend's legs. He tossed them to the side of the bed. His hands settled on his friend's sharp hips. Richard lowered his head and captured only the bulbous tip of Eddie's member in his mouth. Eddie whimpered and leaned his head back on the pillow.

Richie's tongue circled his cock's head and then he sucked gently. 

\- "Ahhh!"

Eddie's moans and gasps were tempting siren songs to Richie's ears. The little moans gave him such a strong visceral reaction. He felt like small currents of energy running through his muscles and concentrating on his crotch. He felt goosebumps.

For several minutes he took pains to give Eddie the best oral sex. Hr could not believe what was happening. He never would have imagined it. The only thing he had dared to dream of was having Eddie by his side. To imagine beyond that was too painful. He would be content with just having him in his arms.

He felt his hair being pulled. Eddie was impossibly hard in his tongue. He was panting as he begged him to stop or he was going to come, Richie asked.

\- "How do you want it? .."   
\- "Quickly .. I want you inside me .."

Eddie begged and Richie had to bite his own cheek in order to not came in that instant. He stretched to the nightstand, from where he took his glasses, to see better, and lube. 

He put on his glasses and moistened his fingers.He leaned over Eddie, but Eddie stopped him.

\- "Shirt .."   
\- "Mmm?"   
\- "Take off your clothes, Rich .. I want to see you."

Richie blushed and with one hand managed to remove his shirt. He got up and pulled off his pajama bottoms and leaned over Eddie to place a peck on his lips before positioning himself between his legs. Eddie sat down and took off his shirt and lay down.

Richie was looking at him. He was slim and his muscles very defined under his skin. Lean muscle taut in the rush of pleasure, while Richie's fingers drew circles at his entrance. Richie was mesmerized. Admiring those large eyes and full eyelashes. The sad arch of bushy eyebrows. Thin lips parted to let out the most delicious sounds Richie had ever heard.

A small emission of liquid covered the first knuckle of his fingers and Richie looked down .Translucent liquid emanated from Eddie's entrance. 

\- "Ummm .. Eddie? .. You are.. really .. wet?".

Eddie had his eyes closed and he answered impatiently, grabbing him by his head and pulling him to his mouth.

\- "Fuck .. yes I am. Come here .."

He removed Richie's glasses and set them aside. They started kissing and when their cocks touched, Richie forgot completely what he was thinking. He just felt their bodies meet in delicious friction. 

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie's waist and Richie put his full weight on him. Eddie was ecstatic. His hands roamed Richie's broad shoulders. The exploration did not last long. His hands went down Richie's sides, touching his friend's soft stomach before taking his friend's member and lining it up with his entrance. Richie sucked air in surprise.

Eddie let out a moan almost like in pain. The tip of Richie's cock was breaching him. Richie paused to allow him to adjust to his size. He didn't know if it was Eddie's first time given his history with Myra. It felt amazing, wet, tight, but flexible. As if Eddie was made to receive him without problems. 

Eddie hugged him by the neck sinking his nose into Richie's neck, while the latter's member entered a few more inches. They were both panting. Eddie, impatient, moved his hips as his legs pulled Richie towards him causing his dick to fully entered him.

\- "Ah! .. Richie! .."   
\- "Oh! Fuck Eddie..Wait. I don't want to hurt you..Ungg !!".

After a few seconds of silence where only his shaky breaths were heard in the room, Richie began to move. Slowly at first and as Eddie's moans of pleasure increased in volume, he began to speed up his trusts until he was sure they would destroy the bed if he kept this pace. 

He sensed the signs of Eddie's orgasm approaching. Eddie dug his nails into his back and his athletic legs squeezed his waist tightly. The inner walls seemed to get more and more wet and tightened his member each time he penetrated the warm body.

It wouldn't take long at that rate. He growled very loudly and bit Eddie's shoulder as he climaxed. Inside the white light of pleasure he heard Eddie screamed his name and felt liquid moisten his stomachs as well as the inside of his legs.

Minutes later they were still trying to recover.Breathing less agitated, but just as fast as if they had run. Richie giggled against Eddie's neck. The latter stroked the curls on the back of Richie's neck, he was smiling but stopped when he heard the comedian laughing.

\- "What? .. What are you laughing at? .."   
\- "I didn't know you liked water sports..Eds".

Eddie frowned.

\- "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't piss myself!"

Richie got up on his elbows and reached for his glasses. He looked at him puzzled as he put them on. He got up on his knees to let Eddie room to see for himself. Eddie slowly got up on his elbows to sit up.

On the sheets there was a large stain of what seemed to be lube. Eddie touched it with his fingers tips and brought them to his nose. It was a slimy, translucent substance with a faint tasteless pubic scent.

Richie scrunched up his face as he watched him lick the substance off his fingers, but then his eyes widened and his heart began to beat fast as Eddie sucked clean his fingers.

\- "Jesus! .. Don't do that ... without warning me first".

Eddie raised an eyebrow and laughed at his face.Richie was hard again. Eddie screeched as the man lunged on top of him to savagely steal a kiss from him.


	8. Chapter 8

\- "Hi Bev. H-h-how have you been?"

The woman's face was clearly visible on the laptop screen. The aura of happiness mixed with visible weariness on her face. It had been a difficult month for her. It would have been an impossible fight if she had been alone. Ben had been by her side every step of the traumatic process.

The team of attorneys Ben had hired were fighting to get the brand back for Beverly and prove the psychological and physical abuse she had suffered over the years. 

The losers had traveled only to be by her side at the first trial. After the display of aggressiveness and the destruction of a chair the judge had granted her divorce and imposed a fine on Bev's now ex-husband. A restraining order and public humiliation had been just what the mad man needed to leave the woman alone.

\- "Hey! Billy ... I'm ok now .. Ben is very understanding with me. Haha you know? I'm seeing a psychiatrist. Ben convinced me and it was .. it was good. I feel more confident and safe .."

The redhead smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bill continued after a few seconds of silence.

\- "Are you s-s-still living in the apartment next to Ben? .. That building is incredible .. I am a little envious .. haha."

\- "Yes..the security of the building is very good and ..for now we are living like this until the trial is over. Although I have already been granted divorce .. I am still fighting for half of my brand .. After all. .I created it. It's ... it's a chance to change my image. "

\- "I'm sure your followers will go with you wherever you go .. Y-y-you are a heroine Bev .. I know everything will be fine ..".

Beverly sighed in relief and bit her lip.

\- "Thank you. Bill..you know .. I felt like I was living underwater all this time. With a shackle on my ankles .. holding me under ..I couldn't breathe .. and now .. it's like breaking to the surface and I am alone .. floating. Now I can breathe and the waves are takes me slowly to better shores .. haha .. That was ridiculous. I'm sorry .. "   
-" Nah .. it's pe-perfect. Maybe I should include it in my book .. "

Beverly laughed out loud and Bill winked at her.

"As long as you pay me ... no problem ... Just kidding. How are you doing there? .. Mike already made his move? .. That guy may be very self-confident, but he's a bit slow ..".

Bill blushed and looked to the side.

\- "Bill? .."

Beverly smiled playfully.

\- "A-a-actually ... We're together. He k-kissed me while we were watching a movie..a month ago..I live in Derry n-now ..

Beverly's squeal of joy almost made him deaf.

  
*

  
\- "Mmmm .. Good morning ...".

Richie's nose sank into the other man's sleep-ruffled hair. Large arms encircled his narrow waist and drew him toward the comedian. Eddie smiled and turned around to hug him.

He could feel a bit of moisture on the back of his shorts. They had been very scared at first, but after fruitless internet research and a couple of visits to the doctor, both men had become convinced that there was nothing wrong with Eddie's body.

Richie had taken it the best way now that no preparation was necessary during sex. He even took advantage of it to whisper obscenities in Eddie's ear during those moments, causing even more wetness in his private parts.

The doctor had examined him and had not found the source or reason for the emissions. So he had minimized it as a possible excess of premature ejaculation or liquid diarrhea from excessive stimulation. Eddie was not at all happy with the diagnosis and had munched a list of profanities on the way home.

After Bev's divorce trial, both Richie and Eddie had decided to see only the positive in his condition and to enjoy their time together without worrying too much. 

Well Eddie had relaxed more after lab tests showed nothing strange about him. Richie had been willing to make the most of the situation. Eddie still remembered the night before with pleasure.

Richie had convinced him after much begging .. and had given him the first and still the best rimming of his life. Eddie blushed remembering the comedian's words: "Oh .. baby .. I've never tasted something so sweet .. I could eat you all night long and I wouldn't get tired of your taste. I would make you come with my tongue and my fingers over and over again until you begged me to fuck you..".

Eddie hid his blush on his partner's bare shoulder.Richie pressed him closer to his body. He could feel Richie's obvious interest against his leg.

Suddenly, Eddie shot up from the bed, leaving a stumped and sleepy Richie behind. He slammed the bathroom door closed. 

Richie sat up slowly. Vomiting sounds came from the bathroom. 

*

  
-"Do you feel better?..".

Eddie nodded, taking a sip of tea. He was sitting behind the desk in Richie's study, working on his laptop. He had landed a job as a consultant for a small company . The pay was not like his previous job, but it wasn't so bad either.

\- "Yes, thank you..I think maybe it's a stomach virus..I feel better now."

Eddie smiled at the caress in his hair. He watched Richie grab some documents he needed for a meeting. Soon he would go to the radio. Since he had his friday nights program, the number of advertisers and the ratings had skyrocketed. He had revived the small local radio and within a few months had recovered his investment.

\- "I have to get going .. What would you like for dinner, spaghetti of my heart? ..".

Eddie chuckled and feigned anger for a few seconds. He got up from the desk to adjust the lapels of Richie's jacket, who was wearing a suit with a T-shirt underneath and white sneakers.

\- "Don't call me that, idiot .. How about we order a vegetarian pizza .. and then ..".

He did not finish the sentence. He got up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie. 


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was breathing hard and watching the toilet water go down , taking the last of his bile.Beads of perspiration covered his forehead. He was pale and weak.

It was the third day. The third day of continued nausea and vomiting . He would just wake up and suddenly have to run to the bathroom. Eddie was worried, though no more than Richie. Richie was scared ..

He washed his face and dried with the towel. He looked terrible. Pale and bags under his eyes. Even though he slept much better now that they shared a bed. The door opened and a very serious Richie said in a cutting voice.

\- "We're going to the hospital .."

  
*

  
\- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT. DAMN IT, RICHIE! .. I'M A GROWN ASS MAN, LET ME GO NOW!

Eddie struggled, while Richie carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He walked determined. The look on his face.. terrifying. He was furious, but no more than Eddie, who was punching him on the back in order to force Richie to let him go. 

They reached the car and Richie lowered him in front of the passenger door. Eddie had never seen him so furious. His face contorted in a scowl of anger.He was breathing heavily and held Eddie by the shoulders.

Eddie was surprised. He's never seen him like this.

\- "For a Healthaholic you are very irresponsible. You have to go to the hospital! .."

Eddie interrupted him by shaking his hands off his shoulders. The blood rushing to his head because of anger. He got furious too.

\- "I don't want to go !. WHAT FOR ?! For a fucking doctor to tell me that I have days .?! Knowing that the time I got was limited ? .. That there is a clock counting the seconds before die! I am NOT GOING .. "

-YES, YOU ARE GOING! DAMN IT, EDDIE! .. I need to know .. I have to know if you are not ok .. and if you have fucking days left?! .. My God !. Not knowing is worse .. I don't .. I don't want you to die .. If you die I'm going after you! .. You don't understand .. I love you. If you are gone ... again. I .. will go after you .. I will die too .. "

Richie's last words were broken. His cracking voice and tear-filled eyes hurting Eddie. But the confession that if he died, Richie would kill himself just to go with him ... devastated him.

His shoulders fell. His eyes filled with tears. He spoke softly .His words full of pain.

\- "Fuck you! .. This is not how I imagined you telling me you loved me .. Not in the same sentence where you confess that you would kill yourself for me .. stupid .. You are so stupid! .."

Richie hugged him. He drew him against his chest. He hugged him tightly while Eddie cried. Richie rested his cheek on his head and whispered.

\- "I love you, Eddie .."

Eddie tightened his grip on the fabric of Richie's sweater between his fingers. He answered between hiccups caused by his intense crying.

\- ".... I.. I love you, Richie .. Fuck you!"

Richie replied tenderly.

\- "Only if you fuck me first" ..

Eddie laughed into his friend's chest.

  
*

  
Richie's hands were shaking. He tried calling twice, until his shaking fingers allowed him to call Beverly. He couldn't think of anyone else .. They needed his friends .. He thought that this thing that happened to them now was the most biggest crazy son of a bitch shit that could happen to them in their whole lives .. and he was terrified. He feared for Eddie and feared for the consequences of his own actions that had brought them to that point ... he feared they would cost Eddie his life. 

\- "Hello! RICHIE !. How are you? .. Is everything okay? .. Is something wrong with Eddie..Rich? .."   
\- "Hey..Bev .. Could you ... could you tell the other losers .. that they ... oh God! ... "   
-" Richie? .. "

Richie's nervous voice put Beverly on alert.Something was wrong .. Then when she heard the next words coming from Richie's mouth over the phone ..: The world stoped. She couldn't hear anything but her own heart pounding against her chest and the screaming inside her head jumped from her thoughts to her mouth.

\- "FUCK!"

  
* Minutes before*

  
After what the doctor had told them, who had sought support from another colleague in the face of the strange case, in order to explain in words that Richie fully understood but his mind was reluctant to proceed, Richie witnessed the most ridiculously hilarious and also terrifying episode of all the nervous breakdowns in Edward Kaspbrak's life ..

To say that he had heard a plethora of obscenities and profane words he never ever imagined himself saying in his life was an understatement. 

Eddie had passed out after the string of swear words and Richie had been left as a shipwrecked lost in the center of an island ... not knowing what to do or what to think because of the shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie was having a cup of tea, sitting at the table at the center of the restaurant. The Losers watched him as they drank beer and ate Chinese food. Despite still being in shock, Richie had gone into 100 percent babysitting mode with him. Hence the absence of alcohol in Eddie's hands, who craved it so much to deal with the news. He was aware that he shouldn't, but damn it! he did want it. At least wine. He kept drinking his tea.

He ate a dumpling and looked in mock indifference at his friend turned partner.

\- "I can't believe you got me pregnant .. at the first damn fuck ..."

Richie laughed nervously. He had eaten almost nothing even though he had agreed to the group dinner. It had been Ben's idea in order to relax them a bit and to share the details of Eddie's condition.

\- "I don't think you ever complain about my performance in bed ... baby."

Richie finished his answer with a wink. Eddie snorted, but tried unsuccessfully not to smile.Beverly interrupted them, after taking a drink from her beer glass.

\- "Whatever .. I never imagined this day starting with a call from you announcing that we would be uncles in a few months time.. Wow! I am still processing it ..".

Richie looked at her feeling a little embarrassed.

\- "I'm sorry .. I didn't know who to call and you're the only one that I thought could enlighten us on this ... you know , process? .. or how the body of a pregnant woman works .. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry. . ".

Beverly shrugged it off. She just patted him on the shoulder. Ben laughed heartily at Eddie's irate response.

\- "I'm not a woman, you idiot! .. And Bev doesn't have to know that .. There is also internet or books! ..".

\- "Relax, honey. I already found an obstetrician who would take good care of both of us ... aaand the little bun inside you .. Wow wow ack !.

Eddie lunged at him before he finished speaking to try to strangle him, but Richie maneuvered him into sitting on his lap. They both stopped fighting to listen to Bill.

\- "You said you-you had what it takes to conceive, but I'm worried about something. Do you have what it takes to give birth? That won't be dangerous?."

Richie became serious and took Eddie's hand in his. The latter was still sitting sideways on the ex-comedian's legs, looking at their clasped hands in silence.

\- "The doctor says that a cesarean is necessary at the end of the pregnancy .. So .. I contacted a private clinic. The new Ed's doctor .. and all that stuff ..".

Eddie squeezed Richie's hand and feeling grateful he looked into Richie's eyes. He was scared, but at least they would be in this together.

\- "Do you know what sex it is?"

Ben asked breaking the tension with his cheery comment. They all smiled. Mike was the first to correct him with a laugh.

\- "God, Ben! Eddie is only four weeks into pregnancy .. He can't tell yet... haha".

Beverly chimed in with amusement.

\- "Who knows? .. Some say the mother can intuit the sex of the baby."

Eddie slapped his own forehead.

\- "Please don't start calling me" mom" unless you want me to kill you ..".

They all laughed out loud. Eddie distractedly whispered.

\- "I think it is a boy ..".

Everyone fell silent, stunned for several seconds until Richie opened his mouth.

\- "Pfff I bet it will be twins .. Such a stud I am !.".

Everyone except Eddie laughed. The ex-risk analyst slapped Richie's arm hard. Richie was rubbing his arm as he tried not to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a similar dream, I suppose it has to do with the fires that are now raging in California.
> 
> some of you already know who the little one is 😉

The airport was full of people. Each one going in a definite direction. It was like a well-oiled machinery despite the apparent chaos of the coming and going of people and suitcases. 

Mike was waiting anxiously. The conversation on the phone the night before had been tense and full of silences that left him uncomfortable. He felt useless and had no idea what was going on.

Among the crowd of people, he managed to see his friend approaching. He was briefly relieved until he saw his face and felt a pang of pain in his heart. 

Bill looked around as he dragged his little suitcase.As soon as he noticed Mike, he started trotting toward him. His sad eyes had dark circles under them and the line leading to the tear ducts was bright red. It looked like he was about to cry. Mike ran.

Bill practically threw himself into Mike's arms. His suitcase fell awkwardly to the ground. Bill clung to the black man's back. Mike was immediately nervous.The writer began to cry on his shoulder.

\- "Baby, What's wrong? ..".

Mike's large arms encircled the writer giving him the sense of security and calm that he badly needed from the day before. He hadn't slept at all.Not at his hotel room or on the plane. He was exhausted.

He wanted to cry in anger and frustration, but he would wait until they were in a more private place. He took a deep breath and pulled away to wipe the tears from his face. In a cracked and slightly hoarse voice, almost pleading, he spoke to Mike:

\- "Can we go home? .."   
\- "Of course, baby..Come on".

Mike was worried about Bill. Something really bad must have happened. He hadn't wanted to tell him on the phone, so Mike would wait for him to open up to him. His arm wrapped around the shorter man's shoulders and they walked together toward the airport exit.

  
*

Eddie was walking barefoot down an unfamiliar road. He was dressed in a yellow polo shirt and a pair of red mini shorts that he remembered wearing in his childhood. He was looking at his own body. He was a teenager again. 

On either side of the road there was nothing but dry, yellowish bushes. Tall grass dried by the sun. Nothing else was visible in the distance. It was hot, although his feet did not burn from the asphalt, nor did he sweat, he could feel it around him. He felt how the temperature was rising.

He felt apprehensive being alone in that desolate place and being a teenager, he felt vulnerable. He started walking. He thought that sooner or later he would get somewhere. Some unknown town perhaps. This was not like Derry, except for the summer heat .

Suddenly small fires began to ignite in the bushes on both sides of the road. Eddie looked back.Everywhere around him the fire fed on the dry grass and grew bigger and bigger. He started running.

Moments later he couldn't see anything. The smoke prevented him from moving forward and if he looked back he only saw fire. He was scared.

At that moment, he felt someone take his left hand. He turned around. Now he could see a few meters ahead.

A little boy was holding his hand. He was wearing a yellow raincoat and rain boots. He smiled at him. In a very calm voice he spoke while he was pulling at his hand . Wanted Eddie to follow him:

\- "Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. Come with me."

Eddie allowed himself to be guided, deeper into the smoke. After a few seconds in which Eddie had no trouble breathing or has not coughed in the thick smoke, they reached a town a few miles in the distance.

In the distance you could see the silhouette of buildings and houses. The smoke had cleared.They kept walking and entered the town. The little boy led him silently to a church. There were many children inside. There were no adults. The church seemed to be abandoned. It was in ruins inside.Chunks of wood on the ground and splinters.

Eddie got worried. He thought about tetanus. He looked at his feet. He was still barefoot, but despite being in the middle of that place, his feet were still intact and clean. The boy led him to sit on a bench in front of the remains of a collapsed altar. He placed his small hand on Eddie's leg. 

Eddie was looking at him, but couldn't think of anything to ask him. It was as if something was preventing him from doing it. The boy smiled at him. Eddie thought he looked a lot like someone he knew, but couldn't remember who. In his soft voice, the boy reassured him:

\- "Everything will be fine ... you'll see ...".

Eddie didn't know what he meant.


	12. Chapter 12

In that instant his eyes opened wide and he sat bolt upright. He was in his bed. He was an adult with a small belly that could pass for a beer belly if it weren't for it was solid to the touch . He was a couple of months and a few weeks pregnant.

Eddie groaned and angrily removed his sweat-soaked shirt. He felt hot. He knew it was part of the pregnancy, but it always bothered him.

Richie sat up half asleep and a bit confused. He understood in a second what was happening and with a voice hoarse from sleep he asked:

\- "feeling hot? .."   
\- "Mmmhhh."

Eddie hummed confirming.

Richie got out of bed. He slept in pajama pants and nothing else. The edge of those hung from his hips. Eddie watched him for a few seconds. Richie adjusted the air conditioning and then went to the closet where he got a T-shirt . Eddie thought it was new. He gave it to him and went back to bed.

-"What the fuck? .. Richie!" ..

He said a bit annoyed, but without real anger behind his words, the risk analyst saw that it was indeed a new shirt. Just like the previous T-shirts Richie gave him periodically, it had a stupid saying stamped on the front:

"Anything is a dildo if you are brave enough."

One more shirt for the small collection that Eddie was beginning to accumulate. The only reason he wasn't throwing them away was because it was Richie's way of expressing affection ... in a really weird way, but in the end they were very soft and felt fresh to his skin. They were also large in size. As his stomach grew they became more and more present in his wardrobe.

Beverly had laughed heartily at the latest acquisition. They were talking by video call. She and Ben were happy because the divorce had been effective and quick and half the mark was already Beverly's. She was planning to change its image and turn it into something new. A relaunch, but with a new identity. That way it would be different from the original.

The t-shirt in question that had caused laughter for the span of a minute and that turned out to be the softest and therefore Eddie's favorite, had the following saying:

"My sexual preference is Richie Tozier."

In the present Eddie was trying not to laugh. Richie looked at him smiling and opened his arms. Eddie settled against his chest and buried his nose in his neck.

After a few seconds of enjoying Richie's natural scent, he sat back to put on his t-shirt. They settled into bed. Eddie was the little spoon. Richie's hands drew circles on his small belly.

Minutes later Richie asked softly in his ear: 

\- "Yesterday .. you were tense after hanging up on Myra .. Is everything okay?"

Eddie sighed and began stroking the hairs on Richie's forearm.

\- "She wants to sell the house in New York. Now that she lives with her parents in Los Angeles she ... wants to buy a small apartment. They don't have the best of relationships. Half of our savings and half of the sale of the house would help her a lot. After all, she must start from scratch. At least she has a job now. I still feel bad for breaking up with her on the phone. She has noone. "

\- "Hey hey..you did what you could. It was not fair for the both of you to stay in a loveless relationship .. and she would have wanted a doctor to see you there and what would you have done? How would she have reacted when she saw that you had the same equipment as her? .. ".   
\- "Oh .. I hadn't thought about that .. It would have been a fucking chaos .. worse being alone .. without you .. without the other losers .. I don't even want to think about that ugghh".

Richie smiled. He got an idea to distract Eddie from the current depressive line of conversation.

\- "Hey..do you think the little bun will look like me? .."   
\- "What?! .. you are crazy . He will took after me .. he will be handsome."

Eddie said it with all seriousness. Richie couldn't stop laughing. he gasped:

\- "Ha! If he has those big begging puppy eyes I'll be fucking happy!"

They both broke into giggles.

  
*

  
\- "Do you feel better, baby?"   
\- "Yes..thanks, Mike."

They were on the couch. At Mike's house. The latter sitting at one end of the sofa. Bill lying on his side with his head on Mike lap.

-"You want to talk?".

Bill sighed. Mike's fingers stroked his hair. He closed his eyes :

\- "I went to the set to lo-lo-look for Audra. I had to deliver the end of the script and talk to her. About ... about our break up ... Since I entered, people have behaved strangely. Some were whispering, I did not pay much attention. They always were like that. But this time it felt di-different. When I found the director he seemed reluctant to tell me where she was. I was already annoyed at that point of asking assistants. Noone ... God ... noone told me where she was! So I left, but whrn i got near the exit .. the-the guy who cleans told me he was sorry .. that she was in the trailer of .. another actor. "

\- "Bill ..".

There was concern in Mike's tone. He already knew where that story was going.

\- "I started walking fast and when I got to the door it was unlocked. At that point almost-almost everyone was around me ... I think everyone knew except me. It was as if they got morbidly curious to see the outcome of a soap opera .. shit , Mike! She was in bed with someone else! .. I ... I didn't say anything I just left as fast as I could. "

-" I am so sorry.."

Mike leaned forward and his forehead touched Bill's temple who was crying silently.

All this time Bill felt bad about cheating on Audra with Mike. That's why they still weren't sleeping together. Bill wanted to do the right thing. To talk to her. But it seemed like Audra had been cheating on him for a long time ... If everyone in the studio knew about it ... it was more than obvious.At least he had already delivered the ending of the film to the director and had no further commitments to the company. He would file for an unilateral divorce and mail the papers to Audra's attorney. 

Bill's hand on the librarian's leg squeezed the latter's knee. He closed his eyes. Mike had his arms around him. It was going to be a long night.  



	13. Chapter 13

\- "Ah..ah .... ahh..oh..God, Richiiie!"   
\- "Yeah.. like that .."

Eddie was sitting on Richie's lap. The bigger man's hands clenched the now curvy Eddie's hips. The small 7-month-old tummy kept them from getting any closer, but Richie stooped to just peck his lips.

Eddie rested his hands on the wall where Richie's back was leaning. Moving up and down slower due to his state. Even so, the smaller man was very focused on getting his own pleasure. He was covered in sweat, visibly excited. A blush that went down from his ears to his still flat chest, but sensitive to the touch. They both suspected it would not grow much more.

Richie's hands gently caressed Eddie's hips as he rode him. The latter's head was tilted back. Richie licked at the base of his neck and collarbones, his teeth marking the thin skin. Eddie moaned over him.

Richie's hands migrated from Eddie's hips to his buttocks. As he rose and fell, rotating his hips from time to time to feel Richie's member reach even deeper. Large fingers trailed down to brush where their bodies connected. Eddie groaned as they brushed against his entrance.

Richie's voice cracked with desire temporarily distracting Eddie:

\- "Eddie ... love .. kiss me .. quick .. I am gonna.. ahh..ahh".   
\- "No..do you dare..wait..ahh..mmgg .."

Eddie sinuously moved his hips. His fingers left the wall to dig into the former comedian's hair. Without thinking, he began to pull on the ruffled locks, causing Richie to moan louder. Almost voiceless, so hoarse he was, he pleaded:

\- "Eddie .. please ..."

Eddie relented and kissed him ardently while still impaling himself on Richie's member. A ragged breath escaped from Richie's lips. Eddie could feel his seed fill him. He stopped kissing him to gasp against his lips. The sensation of warmth and the pulsing member filling him made him reach the precipice. 

His body imprisoned Richie's cock with every move. Eddie came painting Richie's stomach with his semen. They were both still moving riding the last waves of their orgasm together. Eddie whispered into Richie's shoulder.

-"I love you...".

Richie's big arms went around Eddie's waist. Their foreheads touching. Richie sighed and smiled. They both had their eyes closed.

  
*

  
Bill's phone began to vibrate. So much so that it fell off the edge of the nightstand onto the carpet.Bill's head poked out from under the duvet. His hair was really wild. 

The phone stopped ringing for a few seconds and the writer disappeared under the bed covers once again.However, the insistent tone began to sound again. 

Bill grunted, but didn't look out again. On the other side of the bed, Mike got up. He was completely naked. He walked over to where the device was and picked it up from the carpet.

He began to shake Bill's shoulder over the comforter. Bill grunted again. Mike finally answered.

\- "Good morning, Bev .... hahaha. No. Bill is still sleeping..Oh okay .. Something happened ..um something interesting? .. Yes. One second."

Mike completely uncovered Bill and shook his shoulder harder.

\- "Baby..Beverly wants to talk to you .. It's important."

Bill didn't want to move. Then Mike spanked him very hard making him turn around to sit up immediately. Beverly's laugh could be heard distantly .

Bill sat down and took the phone that Mike offered him, still sleepy. Mike smiled and went to put on a pair of boxers.

\- "Ummm..morning..What? What do you mean if I'm ok? .. Yes, I am..no..what..WHAT!".

Bill put the phone down on the bed and ran into the living room. He turned on the TV and started zapping channels until he found what he was looking for. He dropped the remote to the floor. Mike walked behind him. He was about to ask him what was going on.

Surprise began to appear on his face as he watched the news. He didn't know if this was good or not. It was up to Bill. He would support him whatever he decided to do.

Images of a furtive footage appeared on the TV screen, probably from a phone. It was them hugging.You could see clearly the pain on Bill's face, his tears. Mike hugged him and helped him walk to the airport exit.

The general opinion was that it was a reaction to the infidelity of his wife Audra and the black man was a close friend of Bill. The vast majority of the public sided with Bill and some journalists in the LGBTQ community thought they looked cute together. Rumors of the infidelity had been confirmed by staff at the studio where the star's latest movie was filmed.

Bill started laughing uncontrollably. He fell sitting on the sofa. Mike looked at him . He wasn't sure if it was a nervous reaction. He sat down next to him and placed his hand on the writer's leg.

Almost out of breath, after a lot of laughing, Bill looked at Mike with tears in his eyes and a big smile.

\- "Instead of being famous for my books. I'm famous now for this ... and ... for my attractive boyfriend."

The last thing he said it tenderly. He hugged Mike by his shoulders and then kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Months later...

Everything was ready for the operation and suddenly the doctor had surprised them with the news that Eddie was dilating very well. So well and so quickly that they believed it would be a natural birth.

Eddie was really scared. A series of scenarios passed through his mind that ended in him dying. Richie was with him. The nurses had asked him to try to calm Eddie or else they would have to sedate him and start the operation.

\- "What if.. what if I bleed out? .. Shit!. Richie .. I'm not cut out for this! ...".

Richie took Eddie's face in his hands and spoke to him in a very calm and gentle voice, trying to project security and calmness.

\- "Eds..hey hey .. look at me .. look at me! ..".

Eddie stopped babbling and focused on his partner's blue eyes. Richie continued:

\- "Everything will be fine. You are strong and ... brave. You are the bravest person I know. You kill monsters. This is a piece of cake for you. It is nothing ... Besides. I am here. By your side .. I love you. And .. imagine afterwards you will be so flexible that we can use a dildo at the same time .. eh what do you say ?. You me and a dildo. You are the ham in this perfect sandwich, love .. "

Richie tried to joke to calm him down. Eddie knew it.

\- "Oh .. man, not a" Fuck you! ". I'm losing my charm ..".

Richie smiled. Eddie squeezed one of his wrists.Richie's hands were still cradling his face. He replied in a soft voice, which he only used in private.

\- "No..you haven't lost your touch. It's just .. I'm scared ..".

Richie kissed him.

  
*

  
Eddie was squeezing Richie's hand. They were in the operating room. He couldn't see his boyfriend's full face, only his eyes, because of the mask. Eddie was sweating. Things were coming to and end. He could do it. Richie gave him courage. It was a testament to his strength that he hadn't vomited until now what with the amount of fluid and blood coming out of Eddie. But maybe it was because Richie didn't take his eyes off Eddie's face.

Minutes later a very small baby was cleaned by a nurse. They showed it to him quickly. Eddie smiled and stroked the little boy's few strands of hair. The nurse walked away.

Richie leaned down to give Eddie a kiss on his sweaty forehead and Eddie told him to go with the baby. The man obeyed.

In front of the doors that would lead the baby to another room, with the baby in the nurse's arms, Richie stroked the small reddish cheek. He marveled like never before at the small life. The baby's small blue eyes looked at him curiously.

Suddenly Eddie screamed very loud. It was a cry of pain.

Richie turned around in fear. The nurse withdrew quickly.

\- "Eds? .. Eddie! ..".

A male nurse took him by the forearm to stop him.Eddie was screaming out loud. His body shook in pain. The doctors and medical team surrounded him so quickly that Richie could only see Eddie's feet. He started screaming his name.

\- "EDDIE! ... EEEDDIE! .."

Another nurse took him by the other arm and took him out of the operating room. Outside the gates Richie kept calling out his name. Fear seized his heart. The terror of losing again the man he loved squeezed his soul.

Richie's mind at a thousand thoughts per second: 'What happened? ... Why after the delivery? Would Eddie die? Was he bleeding to death? .. Or was this the end of his time? .. Had he brought someone else back to life and his life time was over? .. was this a nightmare ?. Pennywise coming back from the dead and tearing Eddie's body apart? .. or maybe it had all been a beautiful dream and Richie was still in the cavern of the monster caught in the death lights .. '.

Richie didn't notice they were walking through another set of doors, away from the OR. Other familiar hands grasped his arms and chest. The distant voices of Mike and Ben all around him.Richie didn't hear them ... he only saw the nurses disappear behind the same doors that he had gone through minutes before to be with Eddie and receive the baby ...

He fell to his knees to the ground and began to cry. Bill knelt in front of him and began to speak to him while Beverly also knelt beside him stroking his forehead with trembling hands.

Richie's only thought: 'Am I gonna lose him again? ...'


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie was sitting in a comfortable chair in the living room. Bill had just gone upstairs to see if Richie was still sleeping. Beverly was holding the baby in her arms and feeding him milk from a bottle. It had been the most stressful 48 hours of their lives.

Everyone was exhausted. Eddie slowly sipped from his tea cup, watching Beverly's smile and the little infant in her arms. Bill and Beverly had been in charge of finding milk and bottles recommended by the doctor. Eddie was grateful. Although the little boy was tiny he was healthy and in the end everything had turned out well. 

Eddie smiled. Bill returned and informed them that Richie was still sleeping, before sitting next to Beverly on the couch. He looked adoringly at the little baby.

Outside on the balcony, Mike and Ben were talking quietly.

The doctors had informed them that after the delivery Eddie's insides had apparently settled back in and female organs were gone. It was the cause of the terrible disabling pain he felt. Everyone was in shock, medical personnel included.

After a day of examinations, of remaining under observation and where medical staff were unable to find a logical explanation for what had happened, they had released him the next day. Richie hadn't slept in 48 hours.Now he rested, as the calm settled around him.

\- "Did you have a name for the baby?"

Beverly asked happily. Eddie looked off into the distance for a moment and then at his little one, smiling.

\- "George ...".

Bill's eyes filled with tears. Beverly smiled sadly.

  
*

  
_4 years later ..._

  
Little feet wrapped in tiny crocs trailed across the lawn of the patio. They climbed the 3 steps to the back door. Small hands pushed open the door that led to the kitchen.

It was a spacious and very beautiful house, without being luxurious it was very comfortable and luminous. 

The little boy ran and hugged his father's legs.

\- "Daddy .. can I go play with Uncle Bill? .. please .. I promise to behave .. please please please ..".

Eddie turned slowly and smiled. He knelt at ground level and stroked the boy's chubby cheek. His blue eyes looked back at him.

\- "Tidy up your room. Your dad will come for us in a few minutes. Remember today is the barbecue at your Uncle Bill's house."

The little boy grinned. He started jumping for joy, while shouting "YES..yes, yes ..!".

Eddie straightened up and watched him go up to his room. Arms went around his waist. Richie's beard tickled his neck.

\- "He's very attached to his Uncle Big Bill ..".

Eddie sighed in concern.

\- "Yes .. Everyone already at Mike and Bill's house? .."   
\- "Yep!".   
\- "It's time to tell them ..".

Eddie said solemnly. At that point, everyone could imagined it. Not only because of the boy's attachment to Bill but also because of his face. But dreams and memories were something else ...

  
*

  
Richie was in charge of cooking meats and sausages. The losers were around a large patio table, sitting in comfortable chairs. Little George was playing nearby on a specially placed quilt. He had many toys around him. Traces of sauce stained the front of his shirt. The Losers were drinking beer a few yards away. Eddie and Bill's watchful eye on the little one.

When Richie began to plate each other's dinner, Ben offered to serve as a waiter. Beverly got up to mix drinks. Bill took a glass of orange juice and approached George.

\- "Hey Gee, do you want juice? ..".

Eddie was watching them closely. Bill gave him juice and wiped the little boy's face with a napkin.Beverly noticed Eddie distracted gaze and asked if everything was okay. He nodded and looked at Richie.

Their gazes met. Richie finished his job as the oficioff cook and took off his apron. He applauded and with his stage voice interrupted:

\- "Ookey, lady and gentlemen ... and Gee present .. Eddie and I have something to tell you .. and it is not another baby!".

They all laughed a bit and sat down at the table.

Richie sat next to Eddie, who was looking at everyone seriously and cleared his throat.

\- "Umm. Richie and I .. we think .. we are pretty sure that Gee is ..Georgie ..".

A deathly silence reigned for several seconds, so profound that George looked up at the table. Bill turned pale and began to sweat. His hands were shaking. Mike hugged him by the shoulders and handed him a glass of cold water.

Eddie motioned for his son to come over to the table. The boy ran towards him. Eddie carried him in his arms, but after a few seconds the little boy decided to climb Richie's legs.

Bill spoke . He was visibly upset by the news, but he held his tears so as not to scare his nephew.

\- "We suspected it .. but .. we were not sure .. oh God! ..".

He took a couple of sips of his water.

Little Gee was the spitting image of his late brother with the exception that his eyes were deep blue like Richie's. But his mannerisms, his way of speaking, his unconditional attachment to Bill, and his strange dreams clearly pointed to a reincarnation.

Richie swallowed and while still stroking his son's hair asked him sweetly.

\- "Hey big Gee, why don't you tell your uncles about yesterday's dream ? .."

The little boy looked strangely at his Uncle Bill, who seemed to be a bit flushed, but was encouraged by the prospect of retelling his dream. He had liked it very much.

The attention of everyone around the table was stolen by the little boy. He had dreamed of him riding a bicycle with a boy who looked a lot like his Uncle Bill. He took him through the rain and they laughed together. He himself was wearing a yellow raincoat. After riding a bit, they returned home and made paper boats to drop in the streams of water that the rain had left behind on the streets. He remembered a silver bike, rain boots, and seeing a rainbow together.

At the end of the story, the little boy began to yawn and settled into his father's arms. He blinked a couple of times and brought his clenched hand to his lips and closed his eyes. He had fallen asleep.

Bill was crying silently in Mike's arms. Beverly wiped her tears with a handkerchief Ben had given her. His fingers clenched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Eddie sighed and wiped away his tears. He poured himself another drink.

Richie got up with the little boy in his arms.

\- "Amm .. I'll take Gee to his room ..".

Bill raised his hand to stop him. He took several deep breaths and in a broken voice pleaded with him.

\- "Wait please..amm .. I want I want to tuck him in ..".

Richie nodded. Mike and Bill got up together. Richie slowly handed the child over to Mike. Both men entered the house in silence. There was a special room for George, for those times Richie and Eddie stayed late.

Mike slowly placed the boy on the bed and slowly removed his shoes so as not to wake him. Bill knelt in front of the bed. He rested an arm on it and began to stroke the boy's hair. He smiled with eyes full of tears of joy. He felt Mike's kissing his hair.

Downstairs the atmosphere began to relax again. Eddie was sitting between Richie's legs on the grass, watching Ben and Beverly dance slowly. Richie spoke into his ear.

\- "Are you okay, love?"

Eddie rested his head on Richie's shoulder.

-"Yeah, I'm ok..".

They smiled at each other. Music floated softly in the night air:

  
"... _How can you miss someone you've never met? .. 'Cause i need you now but i don't know you yet..Can you find me soon because i am in my head..yeah i need you now but i dont know you yet. I need you now but i dont know you yet. ".._

*

At that moment, somewhere else in Derry ...

Bubbles emanated from the murky waters. A man broke the surface taking his first breath ... once more.

He swam to the shore. He was naked. He lay down and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds his breathing normalized. His curly brown hair blew in the breeze and his blue eyes lit up with a smile.

\- "They made it ... they kill it."

END


End file.
